


Unresolved Tension

by PinkBea09



Series: Dancing With Each Other [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Swearing, Teasing, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBea09/pseuds/PinkBea09
Summary: Virgil and Deceit bump into each other at a party in the Dark Mind Palace. Chaos ensues from there.





	Unresolved Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the "Dancing With Each Other" series! Enjoy!

_Why did I agree to this in the first place?_ Virgil thought as he sipped from his red solo cup as the party continued at his surroundings.

He was currently sitting in the commons of the Dark Mind Palace, trying his best not to roll his eyes at the crazy antics of the Dark Sides. Gluttony stole all the fucking food and spiked the punch. Lust was giving Greed a lap dance. Sloth was passed out on the couch while Envy was drawing cartoons on his face using colored sharpies. Wrath ended up losing in a poker game with Pride, in which the latter taunted him, leading Wrath to tackle him to the ground, destroying the poker table in the process.

All Virgil wanted to do right now was curl up in his black sheets and listen to, as Roman called it, his "PG-13 music." He wasn't even considering going to this party until Patton convinced him to go, telling him that " _It isn't nice to hold grudges and it would be nice for him to socialize once in while_ ". He was about to decline when Patton unleashed his cute-as-fuck puppy dog eyes on him, knowing Virgil couldn't resist his charms. Virgil reluctantly agreed and Patton immediately conjured up an assortment of party clothes, shoved them into Virgil's hands, and told him that he'd make sure that Logan and Roman won't find out about him going to the party.

He ended up wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt, a black leather jacket, and black skinny ripped jeans in which Lust said as he appeared in the Dark Mind Palace, "showed off his bodacious backside."

Virgil rubbed his temples. He is already getting a headache from the loud bass of the music and the alcohol in his system wasn't helping either. _Oh, fuck it. This is why I hate social gatherings._ He decides that he has done enough partying for the night, got up from the couch, swaying a little bit and was about to sink out when a flying chair is hurled towards him.

He managed to dodge the chair but lost his balance, bracing himself before he hits the floor, but instead of meeting the impact of the cold, hard floor, a pair of arms managed to catch him and Virgil stumbled into the chest of his savior.

"You're such a lightweight, dear. You shouldn't drink much." A familiar voice purred into his ear. Virgil looked up to see Deceit, smirking down at him. That's when Virgil noticed he wasn't wearing his usual outfit but instead doned a white button-down shirt with the sleeves folded at his elbows and black skinny jeans.

He scowled. Deceit was the last person he wanted to see.

"What the fuck do you want, dishwasher?" Had Virgil been less woozy and he would have pushed away the serpentine trait but he was currently disoriented and tipsy to think or even stand straight.

Deceit pouted mockingly. "Is that how you greet an old friend?" He said teasingly while caressing younger trait’s hips with his gloved hands. He liked teasing Virgil, it turned him on when the emo trait spat fire at him.

Virgil hissed at him and squirmed in his embrace, trying to get away but ended up stumbling more into older trait’s chest which was undeniably warm and comforting.

"I hate you." He mumbled into Deceit's chest. Deceit chuckled, put his mouth close to Virgil's ear, and whispered, "We have some unfinished business to resolve.”

Virgil was about to spout a snarky comeback when suddenly they were interrupted by Pride, who popped up from behind them and put his arms around their shoulders.

“Dudes! We’re going to play Suck and Blow!” He winked. “You guys should totally join!”

Virgil was about to flip him off when Deceit interrupted him.

“Of course, me and Emo Nightmare will join.” He said smoothly. Deceit put his hand at the small of Virgil’s back and guided him to the kitchen, where all the other Dark Sides are gathered and were already lined up to play.

“Yo, Virge and Decie! What’s up bros?” Envy hollered and waved at them. Gluttony was beside him, chomping on some potato chips. Greed bumped fists with them. Sloth gave them one of his trademark sleepy smiles. Lust winked and blew them kisses. Wrath gave them a simple nod of acknowledgement.

“All right guys!” Pride shouted above the loud heavy bass of the music. “LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” He then picked up a card, put it on his lips, and started blowing it to Envy, who caught it and passed it on.

It continued until it was Wrath’s turn to blow it to Deceit, who caught it easily and turned to face Virgil, who looked like he wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole. He didn’t expect for this night to turn into this mess.

But what he really didn’t expect is for Deceit to spit out the card, cup his face with both hands, and kiss him passionately.

The other dark sides started to whoop and holler at the heated display of passion.

Lust wiped a tear off his face. “This is so beautiful.”

Envy threw a pillow at him. “Shut up, you pervert!”

“Let’s take this party in the living room, they need some sexy alone time.” Pride wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and led the other dark sides to the living room.

As the room cleared out, Virgil harshly pushed the serpentine trait away and wiped his mouth with his hand.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! Are you an exhibitionist now? The least you could do is not get me involved in one of your sick schemes! I specifically recall saying that I don’t want to be one of your booty calls!” The emo trait yelled, disgusted and shocked at their unexpected heated lip-lock. “You have some nerve, standing there, looking all handsome with your sultry bedroom eyes and charming smirk, trying to win my affections. If you think for a second that I will come back running in your arms, you are sadly mistaken!” He finished his rant, out of breath.

To his chagrin, Deceit just looked amused at his little explosion and chuckled. He took a step toward Virgil who took a step back in which he pressed himself against the wall.

“I think.”

_Another step._

“Someone is just anxious of their self-worth.”

_Another step._

“But is just too stubborn to admit it.”

Virgil’s breath hitched as the older trait was now in close proximity with him that he could feel the latter’s breath on his face. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to fall for the latter’s charms. _Don’t fall for it. He’s playing with you again._

To his surprise, instead of the older trait going all Christian Grey on him, he captured him in a tight hug.

Virgil was stunned. He tried to open his mouth to say something but no words came out.

“I’m sorry that I made you confused with my actions, I left you wondering what you did wrong and made you feel like you were the culprit. I really do value your opinions and company, yet my actions showed the opposite.” Deceit said sincerely, his voice losing the coyness it usually has.

The serpentine trait pulled away from the hug and cupped the younger trait’s face with his hands. “If you really do want to know, you were supposed to be my date that day, I wanted it to be special that’s why I dressed you up in those clothes and it was supposed to be a surprise but...I think I went too far on my plans and hurt you in the process. You aren’t just a booty call to me, you are my sweet, considerate, little shadowling whom I love and cherish so much. It’s okay if you still can’t accept me, I’m willing to wait.” He finished his sentence with a grin but immediately frowned when he saw that Virgil has not given any reaction or said anything.

The serpentine trait gave Virgil’s shoulders a little shake. “What’s wrong? Do you want me to leave you alone?” He said, a little worried.

“Please go away.” Virgil said with utmost seriousness.

“Oh! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, um…” Deceit stuttered out, embarassed and disappointed. He turned to leave when he heard the younger trait laugh.

“I’m just fucking with you!” Virgil said between laughs. “You fell for that classic trick!”

The older trait gaped and cleared his throat. “Well, I guess I deserve that one.”

“But yes, I forgive you. In fact..,” The emo trait waved his hand and his clothes changed to the last set of clothes that Deceit made him try on before. He grabbed the serpentine trait’s hand and interwined his fingers with his. “…why don’t we go on that date now?” He grinned.

Deceit returned his grin with one of his own.

_No more dancing with each other’s feelings._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts about the series at the comments below! :D Thanks for tuning in throughout the series! ;)


End file.
